Oragon Trail
by AnimeRibbon
Summary: This is the story of the Journey of the Oragon Trail.


April 1, 1848

We started down the trail with:

10 oxen

15 sets of clothing

700 bullets

2 wagon wheels

650 pounds of food

I am leaving Missouri with my best friend Helen, and her daughter Sarabeth. We hope to make a new start in California. Little Sarabeth is only one and will be raised by her mother and myself on this journey.

April 2, 1848

We lost the trail for 2 days, but it is okay because we are all together.

April 6, 1848

The Kansas River is in sight. We will reach it soon.

April 7, 1848

An ox is sick. I have asked a farmer to help take care of it.

We have arrived at the Kansas River Crossing.

April 13, 1848

The ferry got our party and wagon safely across. We had to wait five days but it was worth it. It would have been unsafe otherwise.

April 16, 1848

We have arrived at the Big Blue River Crossing and floated our wagon across..

April 17, 1848

We had no trouble floating the wagon across. Thank goodness, we were able to stand in the middle and it was not deep.

April 19, 1848

We found an abandoned wagon containing:

1 wagon wheel

2 wagon axles

2 wagon tongues

It is wonderful luck but weighs much. I have started a blanket for Sarabeth and decided to depict out trip and the things we see.

April 20, 1848

We decided to rest for a day. Helen's birthday is in a few days and methinks we will reach Fort Kearney in time for the celebration.

April 23, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

April 24, 1848

We have reached Fort Kearney. Oh, goody Helen's birthday is tomorrow so we will rest a day and celebrate.

We decided to rest for a day.

April 26, 1848

Helen had a beautiful party. I gave her a quilt of pictures repersenting Missouri because I know she is homesick. Little Sarabeth however got lost. Helen was hysterically crying when a man not much older then herself came up to us with Sarabeth, laughing, in his arms. He introduced himself and his nephew as Mathew and James Smith. I've since found out that they are joining our wagon train.

April 30, 1848

We shot 364 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat.

May 2, 1848

We lost 18 pounds of food due to spoilage.

May 4, 1848

Sarabeth was bitten by a snake. Poor Helen has been crying her eyes out and Mathew hasn't left her side. I am doing every thing I can to help. Even James is helping. It seems he has become my apprentice. I have hope that Sarabeth will recover.

We decided to rest for 5 days.

May 12, 1848

We have reached Chimney Rock.

We decided to rest for 5 days.

May 13, 1848

Sarabeth is well again. Thank goodness. The little Cherub has been laughing nonstop. However Helen is afraid and hasn't let Sarabeth out of sight. James has helped us so much that I have considered tutoring him to be a doctor. He seems to like it very much.

We found some wild fruit.

May 19, 1848

Bad water.

May 20, 1848

Helen has a broken leg. Poor dear. I have James to help mend it and Mathew takes care of Sarabeth. Good thing Fort Laramie is in sight.

We lost 2 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Bad water.

May 21, 1848

We have reached Fort Laramie.

We decided to rest for 2 days.

May 25, 1848

Broken wagon axle.

We didn't try to fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.

May 27, 1848

Sarabeth has a broken leg. This is great. Matching injuries. Like mother like daughter. Poor things.

We decided to rest for 2 days.

May 31, 1848

An ox died. Poor thing it was killed by a wolf when it strayed from the heard.

We decided to rest for 2 days.

June 3, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

June 6, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

June 8, 1848

We shot 1 pound of meat.

June 9, 1848

We didn't have any luck on this hunting trip! We returned to the wagon empty-handed.

June 10, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

We took the wrong trail and lost 5 days.

June 11, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

June 13, 1848

We found some wild fruit.

June 18, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

June 19, 1848

We traded 1 wagon tongue for 30 pounds of food.

June 20, 1848

Helen is well again. Thank goodness. There's more good news too, Helen and Mathew are getting married! The wedding will be in California.

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

June 23, 1848

We shot 24 pounds of meat.

No grass for the oxen.

June 25, 1848

Bad water.

June 26, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

June 27, 1848

Sarabeth is well again. This is good news. James is quite remarkable. He has created a lovely fruit drink that helps stamina.

June 28, 1848

We shot 69 pounds of meat. Oh my. Sarabeth's Father has joined the wagon train. Poor Helen. Just what we wanted to escape. Mathew was furious when he found out what had happened. All is not good.

June 29, 1848

We shot 63 pounds of meat.

We lost 12 pounds of food due to spoilage.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

July 2, 1848

Helen has cholera.

July 3, 1848

No water.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

July 8, 1848

We have reached Independence Rock.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

July 10, 1848

We lost 1 pound of food due to spoilage.

July 12, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

July 13, 1848

Helen is well again. Thank goodness... I was so afraid. I had only delt with cholera once before. I was so nervous. Thankfully, James knew just what to do. We have decided to continue our journey.

July 16, 1848

We shot 252 pounds of meat but were able to carry back only 200 pounds of meat. This will tie us over until we reach South Pass. The bad news is that Sarabeth's father has threatened Helen. It took just about everything to stop Mathew from killing him. I do hope things get better. I know James has met some boys his own age. It is good for him to play.

We lost 20 pounds of food due to spoilage.

Sarabeth is sick with typhoid fever.

We decided to rest for 4 days.

July 17, 1848

We lost 17 pounds of food due to spoilage.

July 18, 1848

We decided to drop 45 pounds of food.

We decided to rest for 4 days.

July 19, 1848

Helen has dysentery. Wonderful. Just Bloody Wonderful. We can only rest.

July 26, 1848

We decided to rest for 3 days.

July 27, 1848

Sarabeth is well again. Now we must pray for Helen. James has introduced me to his friends. They have helped me by gathering healthy plants. It seems I have four mentees and a traveling hospital. Many are sick and most are small children. I am doing my best to help.

July 28, 1848

We found some wild fruit. Sarabeth's father is ill. He has measles. His friends have begged me to help but I cannot.

July 29, 1848

Sarabeth's father died today. Mathew went over and "put him out of his misery".

July 30, 1848

Helen is well again. Which is wonderful news. We must hurry to the South Pass.

July 31, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

August 4, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

August 5, 1848

We have arrived at the South Pass and decided to go to Fort Bridger.

August 6, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

August 8, 1848

Bad water.

No grass for the oxen.

August 9, 1848

Bad water.

We have reached Fort Bridger.

We visited the store and bought:

300 pounds of food

We visited the store and bought:

128 pounds of food

We traded 218 bullets for 1 ox.

August 11, 1848

No water.

August 12, 1848

No water. It is cloudy and hot and I wish it would rain. James was very thought ful and brought me water. I shared with him and he told me how he wished I could be his mother. I hugged him and told him if he needed anything I was here.

August 13, 1848

No water... again.

August 14, 1848

We decided to rest for 3 days.

Bad water.

August 15, 1848

Sarabeth is sick with typhoid fever.

August 16, 1848

We decided to rest for 3 days.

Helen has the measles.

August 18, 1848

Helen was near death, but the doctor was able to help.

August 21, 1848

Helen died of measles. I loved Helen as a sister. She was my bestfriend. It was her dream to go to California and make a new start. I will always remember her. I know now she is finally happy and problaly dancing with God, but I will miss her. Rest In Peace Helen. We will never forget you.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

August 26, 1848

Sarabeth is well again. I was so afraid that Helen would take the baby with her. I have decided to make a patch of an angel on Sarabeth's quilt and keep the one I gave Helen so I can give it to Sarabeth when she is older.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

August 30, 1848

No water. Mathew has passed away. He died of a broken heart. May he and Helen find peace and happiness. It is just James, Sarabeth, and I now.

August 31, 1848

We found some wild fruit.

No water.

September 4, 1848

We have arrived at the Green River Crossing.

September 9, 1848

The ferry got our party and wagon safely across.

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

September 14, 1848

It's raining.

September 15, 1848

Heavy fog. Lost 1 day.

September 20, 1848

We found some wild fruit. Sarabeth suffers exuastion. Mayhaps Helen is trying to talk to her.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

September 23, 1848

We have reached Soda Springs.

We decided to rest for 3 days.

September 24, 1848

We found some wild fruit.

September 25, 1848

We lost 1 pound of food due to spoilage.

September 27, 1848

We decided to rest for 2 days.

September 28, 1848

Sarabeth is well again.

We found some wild fruit.

October 3, 1848

We have reached Fort Hall.

We visited the store and bought:

124 pounds of food

We visited the store and bought:

150 pounds of food

October 4, 1848

Bad water.

October 5, 1848

Sarabeth is sick with typhoid fever. Oh Helen please don't take her. She and James are all I have left.

We decided to rest for 2 days.

October 7, 1848

We decided to rest for 5 days.

October 13, 1848

Sarabeth is well again.

October 18, 1848

Bad water.

October 20, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

October 22, 1848

Broken wagon axle.

We didn't try to fix the wagon axle, but we replaced it from supplies.

October 23, 1848

No water. Today is the day Helen and I met ten years ago. I weep with the feeling of overwelming loss.

October 24, 1848

We decided to rest for 3 days.

October 29, 1848

Sarabeth has the measles. Helen I beg you don't take her please don't take her I know you love her but she is all I have left of you. I have burned my friendship book knowing that I have hers and now she has mine.

No grass for the oxen.

We decided to rest for 6 days.

November 7, 1848

Sarabeth died of cholera. Helen finally did it. She took her baby home. James has died of measles. I am alone. I love you all, and hope you are happy. It is cold and cloudy. I hope it rains.

November 11, 1848

I have arrived at the Snake River Crossing.

November 12, 1848

I had no trouble floating the wagon across with the help of a guide.

November 13, 1848

Bad water.

November 14, 1848

No grass for the oxen.

November 17, 1848

Bad water.

I have a broken arm.

The trail is impassable. Lost 10 days.

I am alone and have a broken arm in the middle of an impassable trail.

It is sunny and has not rained. I believe Helen is calling me. I know not what to do.

End of Journal.

On November 19, 1848, Ashlynn died of dysentery.

Here lies Ashlynn, a good friend, healer, teacher, and a Kind spirit. May she be reunited with her family again as they have an angel's wedding.

It has rained at last.


End file.
